Bus Ride Horrors
by Hotashell99
Summary: The Ducks are on their way to a game, but they have an accident on the way and when they get out of their stunned state Orion and the bus drivers missing. Please read and reveiw! COMPLETE
1. Bus Rides Gone Wrong

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
A bus trip gone wrong  
  
"Are you guys ready to go and play the Panthers?" Orion asked enthusiastically with a pathetic smile on his face. Sure he'll enjoy it; he's only shouting out commands and sitting on his butt.  
  
"Yeah Coach" the team said unenthusiastically because the Panthers were sort of like Varsity, rich, bad tempered, looks down on the less privileged sort of team. They certainly weren't looking forward to it at all.  
  
"Well the busses should be here any moment" Orion said skipping down the hallway full of happiness.  
  
"Geez, doesn't this guy get enough of hockey?" Charlie asked the team looking at his coach waiting anxiously outside for the busses to come.  
  
"It doesn't look like it, but I mean we've been with the guy for two years and we're still not used to his hockey obsession" Adam replied shoving the last of his items into his bag.  
  
"Well I don't think anybody will get used to that obsession" Kenny pointed out.  
  
"Team, the busses are here!" Orion shouted eagerly to his team  
  
"Better go" Portman sighed as he hoisted his bags on to his shoulders  
  
Once they were on the bus and ready to go. Orion stood up and called for their attention.  
  
"Alright Ducks listen up" he started. "I don't want to have too much noise on this bus, which means no shouting or screaming, just talking okay.  
  
All the Ducks shook their heads. Portman and Fulton were looking at the latest heavy metal C.D's in the music guide. Julie and Connie were catching up on the latest gossip. Russ was trying to teach Dwayne to speak proper English. Guy was eyeing Connie as usual. Charlie was talking to Adam about the latest hockey news. Goldberg, Averman and Kenny were planning their next pranks they were going to be playing on people when they got there and Luis was looking at some posters of girls that he printed off the internet. All of a sudden they heard an awful sound- classical music blasting from the speakers. To make it even worse Orion was humming along with the tune in the worst possible false voice.  
  
"Figaro, Figaro, Figaro" Orion was singing. The team was covering their ears to block out the horrible sound.  
  
"Coach stop singing" the team shouted in unison.  
  
"Sorry I get a bit carried away sometimes" Orion explained  
  
"Really?" Portman asked with sarcasm "Anyway what's with the classical music?"  
  
"Well we're not going to listen to any of that awful stuff you call music" Orion replied  
  
"Ok just tell me why we have to have a 17th century coach traveling on a bus with us?" Julie said annoyed while Orion put the music louder to annoy them.  
  
"I don't know but we'd better get there soon before I go crazy" Goldberg said obviously annoyed.  
  
The team nodded at his comment and got back to what they were doing. For two hours the Ducks just amused themselves with anything they could find to do wishing the ride would soon end. After a while it started raining and a heavy cloud of mist pulled over the bus. The bus shook the Ducks as it went through ruts and pot holes. Suddenly the bus hit a rut and the driver seemed to have lost control and the bus hurtled down crashing into something they couldn't identify since the mist was covering it. The Ducks were stunned for a moment and just stared at the thick cloud of mist out the window. When they got back to reality they were silent just looking around to see if everyone was alright. Finally Charlie spoke up breaking the silence:  
  
"I'm going to check on Orion and the driver" he said as he walked down to the front of the bus. He saw that the driver and Orion were gone. "That's weird" he said to himself. He walked back to the Ducks and explained to them what had happened. After he explained they were all wondering what happened.  
  
"I say we stay in here until the rain to stop and the mist to rise" Charlie reasoned. The others agreed and sat back down in their seats. They were all talking about the accident and couldn't wait to see what happened.  
  
Sorry this chapter was kinda boring, but I promise it will get better. I'm not that good with starting points, that's why I need your reviews to see what you think and your advice. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Forests, Lions and Zoos

Hey guys thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate the suggestions! Here's my next chapter I hope you ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 2: Forest's, Lions and Zoos  
  
The Ducks waited anxiously for the mist to clear. They waited for an hour for the rain to stop and another half an hour for the mist to clear.  
  
"Ok guys the mist cleared and the rain stopped" Charlie announced to the team.  
  
"Finally" Goldberg said with a sigh of relief  
  
They all climbed out of the bus to have a look at what had happened. When they got to the scene, they saw that the whole of the front of the bus was smashed in. The reason being it smashed into a tree.  
  
"Hey I never new that tree's grow on the side of the road" Dwayne said annoying everyone- again.  
  
"Dwayne" Russ said in a very annoyed voice  
  
"Someone call me?" Dwayne asked looking around annoying Russ even more  
  
"Yes Dwayne it was me" Russ said through gritted teeth  
  
"Oh" Dwayne realized  
  
"Can't you see that there's a huge forest" Russ said knocking on the side of Dwayne's head  
  
"Oh, ok" Dwayne answered absentmindedly. "Now what was it that you were sayin' Russ"  
  
"Why do I even bother" Russ said to himself  
  
"Anyway" Charlie said trying to get there attention away from Dwayne who was still staring at the tree.  
  
"Let's start walking, maybe we can find a house of something before it gets dark" Charlie said starting to walk down to the first row of trees.  
  
"Charlie are you mad!" Kenny shouted after his captain. "There might be lions or something"  
  
Charlie tuned around "Kenny Lions are only found in zoos or in Africa so you have nothing to worry about" he assured his teammate.  
  
"Besides, if any danger comes then I'll give that danger a one and a two and a one and a two" Portman added punching the air left and right. After Kenny had gone after Charlie Julie said to Portman:  
  
"Sure Portman now we're really safe" she said with sarcasm  
  
"You'll see you will be the one screaming and I'm going to save you" Portman replied with boldness.  
  
"We'll see" Julie said as she walked down to the rest of the group.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"I'm hungry" Goldberg complained  
  
"You're always hungry" Averman pointed out  
  
"I know, but I'm hungry" he complained again  
  
"Goldberg I think you can survive" Connie said to him then turned to Charlie "Charlie we've been walking for over an hour and were far away from the bus"  
  
"Ok, look we're going to have to find some shelter" Charlie pointed out  
  
"Yeah, but where?" Adam asked  
  
"Um....hey! Look there's a cave" Charlie said pointing to an opening  
  
"Um Charlie, are you sure that's a good idea?" Guy asked worriedly and looking at Connie at the same time.  
  
"Well who's brave enough to check" Charlie asked the guys. Julie gave Portman a challenging look and he knew what that meant.  
  
"I'll go" he offered looking at Julie.  
  
"Then I'll go with" Fulton added  
  
A FEW MINUETS LATER  
  
Fulton and Portman started walking cautiously towards the cave. When they got there they stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"Um you can go first" Portman said to Fulton  
  
"Ladies first" Fulton said jokingly. Portman glared at him, and then he looked at Julie and saw her staring at him.  
  
"Fine, I'll go" he finally said  
  
As he walked into the cave he pushed a button to light up his cell phone and flashed it around the cave ((they took their backpacks with them)). Lucky for him the cave was deserted. With Fulton close behind him he made his way to the back and found that light shone through various holes where the soil had fallen through.  
  
"Perfect" Fulton said  
  
"Yeah and what if it rains" Portman asked  
  
"We'll just move to the front of the cave" Fulton replied  
  
"Right" Portman replied  
  
They went out the cave and gave a thumb up sign to say that it was safe. The team hurried down to where they were standing.  
  
"You're sure it's safe?" Kenny asked  
  
"Kenny, if it wasn't safe we would have come out running" Fulton reassured the little bash bro.  
  
They made camp and decided to stay there for the night. They would get a fresh start in the morning.  
  
Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it as humorous as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Pinch me, I'm Dreaming!

Thanks for the great reviews guys!! If you want me to let any of the Ducks say or do something specific, just e-mail me and I'll see what I can do!! Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Pinch me I'm dreaming  
  
The Ducks decided it was safe to stay in the cave for the night. They were all starving and feeling really dirty and uncomfortable. The girls thought they saw a tree with loads of fruit on it and went back to fetch some. At least biology helped a little. After the Ducks had eaten, they became restless.  
  
"Let's do something" Averman suggested  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Luis asked  
  
"I've got an idea" Kenny suddenly said catching everyone's attention.  
  
"I'm desperate enough to believe you" Russ said waiting for Kenny to tell them his plan.  
  
"Why don't we tell really scary ghost stories" he suggested. Everyone stared at him; Kenny wasn't exactly the guy who seemed to enjoy scary things.  
  
"And I've got the perfect one" he added with a sly grin.  
  
The team wanted to burst out laughing, but managed to keep it in.  
  
"Ok Kenny man what's your story?" Russ asked full of giggles.  
  
"It all started, when a boy decided to go to a camp. He was very athletic and he enjoyed swimming the most. He had dozens of medals everywhere, but one day everything changed." Kenny started telling them. "In this camp they were split into groups to compete against one another. One day he decided to take part in an obstacle course, his team was doing very well and were determined they were gonna win. When it came to his part- which was swimming, he felt as though he couldn't move in the water. He unfortunately lost and his team wasn't very happy. When he got to his dorm his teammates were waiting for him and his best friend seemed to have turned his back on him. "You know what, we didn't loose, and you did- in more than two ways" his friend said. They told him that because he let them lose and because he let everyone tease his team, they were just going to make him do a harmless yet scary dare. He had to go to the camp lake at night where there was said to be a spirit. If you came to close to the sprit's territory, then you will die in a way that will turn all your good abilities against you, and you will suffer the most horrible death. There was also a reservoir there- an old one which looked really freaky at night. He decided to do it and he went out and disappeared into the blackness of the night. His teammates waited for him, but they waited for long hours and they finally fell asleep. The next morning they found his body lying behind the reservoir- DEAD! The camp counselors placed his body in an empty room. Two days later when they checked again his body was removed and none of the counselors removed it. They never found his body- it stays an unsolved mystery."  
  
"What happened to him?" Luis asked shaking a bit from the way Kenny told the story/  
  
"No one knows, some people think he drowned and other's say the spirit got him" Kenny explained.  
  
Kenny checked his watch and realized it was late and decided to go to bed. The team was still huddled up in a bunch.  
  
"I never knew he could tell scary stories like that" Charlie said surprised  
  
"Yeah maybe I underestimated the little dude" Russ said still staring at Kenny with shock. They finally pulled themselves together and got to bed.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
The Ducks awoke to an alarming screech that echoed off the walls.  
  
"What was that?" Adam asked looking around in the darkness  
  
"I don't know" Fulton said looking like he was about to get up and hide behind a tree, which was an unusual expression especially for him.  
  
They all searched at the front of the cave, but fortunately found nothing was wrong. When they got back to the back of the cave, all the ducks smelt something funny and gross.  
  
"EW, what's that smell" Julie asked holding her nose. The rest of the Ducks smelt it too.  
  
"GOLDBERG!!" they yelled facing Goldberg  
  
"It wasn't me" Goldberg replied  
  
"PORTMAN!!" they yelled facing Portman  
  
"It wasn't me this time dudes" Portman said innocently  
  
The Ducks suddenly realized that everyone was awake, except for Kenny.  
  
"Oh man, why did the little bash bro. have to let it rip?" Portman asked in disgust  
  
The rest of the Ducks agreed. They waited for the smell to go away and went back to sleep.  
  
AFEW HOURS LATER  
  
They awoke again to the sound of heavy footsteps coming close to the cave.  
  
"Uh, guys, I don't think this is a fake alarm- I think its real!!" Luis said in alarm as he tried to squish in behind the two girls.  
  
Sorry the chapter was kinda short. Just in case you didn't know I stopped it there because I wanted to suspense you. I hope the mystery story I told was scary enough. Sorry if it wasn't. I'll try harder next time. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S Thanks to the people who reviewed in the past chapters!! 


	4. Weird Happenings

I'll say it now and I'll say it again- Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! Um... I don't have much to say but, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!!  
  
Weird happenings  
  
The sounds grew louder and louder. All of a sudden it stopped right at the front of the cave. There was heavy breathing and the footsteps started going away, fading into the wind. The Ducks waited for another half an hour, not making a move. Then when they were sure the sound was gone they turned and stared at one another. They were all really tired from waking up so much in the night, so they decided the mystery had to be solved in the morning. The next morning the Ducks woke up really early, so they could get a fresh start to the day. They started walking up and down, through lots of trees, but they found no house or cottage. They carried on walking for another hour or two, and then Dwayne suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey cowboy what's wrong?" Russ asked looking back at Dwayne, who was staring at something.  
  
"Ya'll there's a huge footprint over here" he explained. The team hurried over to have a look.  
  
"That is huge" Connie said with a shiver  
  
"That's it I'm going back" Goldberg said boldly and started walking in the opposite direction. The team just stared at him with smiles on their faces.  
  
"What's so funny, Isn't anyone coming with me?" he asked looking confused.  
  
"First of all you're going in the wrong direction- that's the direction we were going in before Dwayne called us, and secondly we're lost" Adam said trying not to laugh.  
  
"We can't be lost, I want my food and besides being lost isn't funny" Goldberg sobbed  
  
Goldberg finally turned and joined the team. They walked for another hour and a half. The trees growing thicker and the light darker as they walked along.  
  
"Guys, this is really getting creepy" Guy said looking at Connie to see if she was still safe.  
  
"I know, but we don't have another choice" Charlie pointed out.  
  
The team nodded their heads slowly. They were tired of walking so they decided to take a break in a sunny spot.  
  
"Well now where do we go?" Averman asked lying down on a patch of grass.  
  
"I don't know, but don't worry I'm sure we'll find a way" Charlie assured them turning to the positive side. He got up and started looking around. When he was far enough not to hear what they were saying, Julie said:  
  
"He really is trying to make things easy" Julie said with a sigh. ((Here's your part brnnttebabe12))  
  
"Yeah I guess so" Adam agreed. The team agreed as well.  
  
"Ok guys time to go" Charlie said when he returned.  
  
They all got up and picked their bags up and walked on. They walked and walked and... walked until they saw and heard some leaves rustle.  
  
"What was that?" Kenny suddenly jumped  
  
"I don't know" Julie said walking on again after Charlie.  
  
Then they heard the sound again.  
  
"Um guys, that doesn't sound too good" Averman said his face filled with a worried look.  
  
They heard it again this time there was a growl as well.  
  
"OK that was definitely not good... RUN!!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
The whole team ran until they could not hear or see it anymore. They stopped running to catch their breaths.  
  
"That was freaky" Luis said trying to catch his breath  
  
"You can say that again, thank goodness we got away" Goldberg said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Then they looked around them, they were in a part of the forest that was so thick they could barely see any light.  
  
"Oh, great. How come we have to be stuck in this situation?" Kenny asked his shoulders slumped.  
  
They suddenly heard the rustling sound again. They stood still, not because they didn't want to make any sudden movements, but because they were frozen with fright.  
  
The rustling sound grew louder and then faded- just like the footsteps.  
  
"Let's get out of here" Charlie said walking faster  
  
"Wait for us" Julie called after him  
  
The ducks suddenly saw a light in the distance and wondered what it was.  
  
"I wonder what it is." Julie wondered out loud  
  
"I don't know, but let's go check- it might be a house." Charlie reasoned and they set off again.  
  
They picked up their stuff and started walking up to the light. They had their hopes up because it was getting dark and their was no other place to sleep. They continued to walk for another half an hour. When they got to the light, there was a house, but not the house they had expected- A freaky looking mansion!  
  
"Oh my word" Julie gasped  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" Goldberg yelled and started running to the house.  
  
"Wait Goldberg it might be dangerous!" Charlie called after him, but it was too late. Goldberg couldn't hear him and he just kept on running!  
  
Well that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it suspensed you a little about the house. So please REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Thank you so much again for the encouraging and absolutely wonderful reviews!! 


	5. Freaky Bedrooms, Bathrooms and Hallways

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter- ENJOY!!  
  
Freaky bedrooms, Bathrooms and Hallways.  
  
They ran after Goldberg and landed up going where they didn't want to go- Into the freaky mansion! The door slammed behind them, which gave them such a fright they jumped up.  
  
"Hey do you hear something" Portman asked nervously  
  
"Yeah it sounds like water dripping onto the ground" Adam said not looking too happy  
  
"Uh... sorry guys that was me" Fulton said in a shaky voice while hanging onto Kenny  
  
"Get off me" Kenny said. "You weigh a ton"  
  
"Dude I can't believe you wet your pants" Portman said trying not to laugh  
  
"I couldn't help it" Fulton said his cheeks red  
  
"Ok guys we're going to have to split up into groups" Charlie said getting back to their predicament. "That way we can cover the house much quicker than if we stuck to one group.  
  
"I liked the way we stuck together as one group" Goldberg said nervously. "Oh yeah and I still want to get some proper food- not fruit" he added  
  
"Oh yeah and what's your idea of 'proper food'? Julie asked  
  
"Chocolates and anything else that's rich" Goldberg aid with a huge smile on his face  
  
The team shook their heads.  
  
"Ok Julie, Connie you'll go with Portman" Charlie started. "Averman, Goldberg and Kenny and Fulton. Luis, Dwayne and Russ, and then Guy you'll go with Adam and me. Charlie said  
  
Everyone was happy with their teams except for Portman, Connie and Julie. Portman was upset because he didn't want to be under Julie's eye because of the challenge. Connie wanted to be with Guy and Julie wanted to be with Charlie.  
  
"Ok guy's let's meet back here in two hours" Charlie instructed as he walked off with the rest of his group.  
  
CHARLIE, ADAM AND GUY  
  
"Ok, well start with this side of the mansion" Charlie said  
  
"Right Captain" Guy and Adam said in unison and walked after their captain.  
  
They walked for five minuets then came to the first door.  
  
"Should we go in?" Adam asked nervously  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out what's inside there" Charlie pointed out  
  
They opened the door cautiously. Charlie was the first to take a look.  
  
"Guys it's a bedroom" Charlie said and they went inside. As they closed the door it squeaked- a long freaky squeak.  
  
"Geez this room is so old fashioned- just like one in the18th century" Guy said looking at the heavy curtains hanging from the thick wooden rail.  
  
"Don't forget freaky and dusty" Charlie added picking up a small ball of dust  
  
Suddenly they heard water running.  
  
"What was that" Adam asked nervously  
  
"It was coming from the bathroom" Charlie said looking in that direction.  
  
They slowly walked up to the bathroom door and with careful moves opened it. The saw that the taps on the sink and the taps on the bath were open, but when they tried to close it the water didn't stop running- in fact it just came down harder.  
  
"Ok guys I think it's time to get out of here" Charlie said  
  
When they entered back into the room. The draws and the cupboard doors started opening and closing. The curtains closed slightly so that there was only a crack of light. The boys tried to get out of the room, but the door wouldn't open. Charlie tried to pull it open, then guy helped Charlie, then Adam tried as well. Soon all three were trying to get the door open and as if someone had just let go of the door, the door opened and let all three boys come down and land on top of each other. They quickly got up and ran out of the room. They ran down the hallway and stopped at some spiral stairs.  
  
"I am never going into one of those rooms again" Adam said trying to catch his breath  
  
"I'm with you" Guy said  
  
"Hey guys I wonder where these stairs lead to" Charlie wondered out loud  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not going down there" Guy said shaking his head.  
  
The next moment they were all going down the creaky stairs. When they got to the bottom they saw a large room.  
  
"Guys, I think this is some sort of laundry" Charlie said. "Look there's baskets and pieces of old clothing"  
  
"Umm... guys that doors opening all by itself" Adam said pointing to the door his face filled with shock.  
  
"Ok I think it's time to go" Charlie said as he hurried up the squeaky stairs and out into the hallway with Adam and Guy right behind him.  
  
"I've had enough of this hallway. Let's go back" Adam said and the others agreed.  
  
Ok I don't know if there were baths and sinks in the 18th century-I'm not really interested in history, but anyway this is fan fiction so I guess I can tweak it a bit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews! 


	6. The Attack of the Laundry

Hey Guys thanks for the awesome reviews!! Here's the next chapter and since Goldberg and Averman is in it I decided to put a bit more humour into it. So enjoy!!  
  
The attack of the laundry  
  
"I wonder where this door leads to," Averman wondered out loud as he opened the door slowly.  
  
"Wait I hear voices, now I hear footsteps running up creaky stairs" he added  
  
When they were absolutely sure that there was no one in the room, they went in.  
  
"Hey this looks like a laundry," Goldberg said picking up a piece of clothing.  
  
All of a sudden the lights went out.  
  
"Um..Guys I'm not very fond of the dark" Kenny said in a small voice  
  
The lights started flickering and suddenly the sheets started rising. All of a sudden a strange gust of wind came into the laundry. The boys were terrified. They started moving back towards the wall as the sheets got closer and the wind got stronger. Then they reached the wall.  
  
"Oh no we're gonna die" Fulton pouted  
  
"Dude don't say that, I'd like to have happy thought's before I go to the skies above" Goldberg said with fear written all over his face.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I can't think about happy thoughts in this situation" Averman said  
  
Just when everything got to the worst it could get the wall turned and sent them flying into another room.  
  
"Ouch" Fulton said as he knocked into a wall.  
  
"Now where are we?" Goldberg asked his voice still shaking  
  
"I don't know, let's try and find a light switch," Averman said  
  
"Dude this is an 18th century house, do you honestly think we're going to find a light" Fulton was cut off because just as he was about to say the last word Averman switched on the light.  
  
"Never mind" he added  
  
Goldberg suddenly started bowing and praising the room.  
  
"Isn't it a beauty" He said his eyes tearing.  
  
"It's marvellous- I have never seen such a beautiful thing in my life" he said  
  
The others just stared at him with the weirdest looks on their faces.  
  
"Um... Goldberg" Averman started  
  
"SSSSHHHHHH" Goldberg said as if he was meditating  
  
"GOLDBERG IT'S JUST A KITCHEN!" Fulton exclaimed  
  
"I know" Goldberg said. "That's why it's such a beauty, now let's see what we have in fridge door no 1"  
  
They all rolled their eyes.  
  
"Um... Goldberg have you ever seen flying pots and windows that shake?" Kenny asked.  
  
"NO! What makes you think that" Goldberg said getting annoyed at the interruptions.  
  
"Look behind you" Fulton said his face filled with shock  
  
Goldberg turned to see pot's that were flying around, Kitchen cupboards opening and the contents flying out and the dangerous part knives and forks were coming straight at them.  
  
"RUN!!!!" they all shouted in unison  
  
Just as they were out of the door they heard the cutlery get stuck on the other side. Then the pots and pans clashed down to the floor, which made them, jump and run away.  
  
"That's it I'm not going to look at another kitchen again!" Goldberg said boldly  
  
"For once when it comes to food we're with you," Averman said  
  
"Now let's go back" Kenny said leading the way and the other boys were happy to agree.  
  
Sorry that was a short chapter, but it gets kinda hard writing about one specific group. I hope that was funny enough- and a little bit scary for your taste. Anyway please r&r!!!!! Oh yeah and the next two chapters are going to be quite short as well.  
  
P.S If you think this was boring- please forgive me! 


	7. Strange Voices and Mysterious People

Hey Guys thanks again for the reviewing my chapters!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Strange Voices and Mysterious People  
  
RUSS, DWAYNE AND LUIS  
  
The boys decided to have a look downstairs. They found a room with double doors on it. They decided it should be interesting, so they went in.  
  
"Guys its kinda dark in here" Luis commented as they walked in.  
  
"No hey I'm blinded by the light" Russ said in a very sarcastic tone as he walked around the room cautiously.  
  
"Hey how are you doing back there" Luis asked Dwayne  
  
"Freaked out" Dwayne said fear in his voice  
  
All of a sudden the light's flickered on. This made the boys jump.  
  
"I'm calm, I'm calm" Luis said to himself. "I'm not calm" he said wishing he could go back to Eden Hall- that was new!  
  
"Ok we should just watch out for anything and don't go wondering off by yourself" Russ said as he looked at the old chairs and bookcases  
  
"This looks like an old living room" Luis said looking at the books.  
  
"Judging by the dust- very old" Russ said. Just as he said that the lights went out again- this gave Russ an idea. He silently slipped behind a chair and waited for the perfect moment. He heard something creak but decided to ignore it. Once he saw the perfect opening, he jumped and screamed and made a scary face. Luis and Dwayne's faces were white with fear.  
  
"Did I really scare you that much?" Russ asked pleased with himself  
  
His teammates just stood there starting to shake a bit.  
  
"Um... guys it was only a joke" he said to his scared teammates.  
  
They still just stood there, not making a move.  
  
"Guys what's wrong?" he asked curiously  
  
Luis pointed to something behind Russ. Russ turned and nearly fainted. There was a woman behind him, dressed in 18th century clothes and was carrying a dagger. Russ ran to where his teammates were standing.  
  
"I have to find the one who killed my son" she said in a spooky voice  
  
"We didn't kill your son" Luis said shaking with fear  
  
The woman just edged closer. "You're lying" she said her voice sharp  
  
"No we're not. Please don't kill us" Russ said pleadingly.  
  
The woman edged closer and raised her dagger a little bit more. "I don't believe you" she said angrily. Just as she was about to stab one of them, they ran to the door and shut it closed.  
  
"That was close" Dwayne said still a bit shaky  
  
"Oh, yeah- real close" Luis said with a sigh of relief  
  
"Let's go up those stairs" Russ suggested. "I am never going to pull pranks in a freaky house again" he added to himself.  
  
The other boys agreed. They started up the stairs and found themselves in a place filled with boxes. Just as Russ was about to say something, they heard the sound of a young girl humming a tune- but not a very happy one. Then they saw her, she was just as freaky as the older woman they saw in the living room. Her light shining a bit brighter though and she looked like she could've been around 15 or 16 years old.  
  
"My brother, where's my brother?" she asked, her voice as spooky as her mothers  
  
"We don't know" Luis said  
  
"You should know, you look exactly like the one who killed him" she said anger flashing in her eyes. Her voice was cold and hateful and she was holding something behind he back.  
  
"Look there's no need for violence" Russ said trying to be reasonable  
  
"Why should there be no need for violence" she said. "You used the worst possible violence against my brother!" she screamed.  
  
Dwayne took the lasso he was holding and threw it at the girl trying to rope her, but the rope just went through her body and sunk down to the floor. This made her very angry and she took the axe that she was holding out from behind her back and started running towards them with bitterness and hate clearly showing on her face.  
  
"Nice move Dwayne" Luis said running towards the door.  
  
"I was just tryin' to help" Dwayne said innocently  
  
"Well... thanks just it didn't work this time round" Russ said.  
  
They made it to the door and ran down the stairs and out into the hallway. They ran down the hallway and back to where they started.  
  
"You know I would've dated that girl if she wasn't so freaky" Luis said breathlessly  
  
"Luis you would never be able to date that girl- she's a ghost" Russ said as fell to the floor from tiredness.  
  
"I guess so" Luis finally said sadly  
  
"Now let's get back to the others. I've had enough of this place" Dwayne said and the others were very happy to agree.  
  
Hey Guys I hoped you liked this chapter and the end is near so we're almost there to finding out about all the weird things that's going on, but remember we've still got the group with Portman, Connie and Julie to go so don't think it's gonna end too soon. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Spider's, Balcony's and Threats

Hey Guys I'd just like to say a big thank you to:  
  
C-Chan96 Brnnttebabe12 Banksiesbabe99 Banksies-baby99 Cakeeater'sgirly (ktbeanz)  
  
Infinity thanks to all of you for reviewing all my chapters so far!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much as the previous one's!  
  
Spiders, Balcony's and Threat's  
  
PORTMAN, JULIE AND CONNIE  
  
"Ok Guys where do we start" Portman asked seeming very determined to check out what was behind one of the doors.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Connie asked turning to Julie  
  
"Let's start with this one over here" Julie said pointing to a door on the far side of the hall.  
  
They all agreed to this and started walking down the hallway. Portman said he'd open the door first since he could 'protect' the girls. The girls just rolled their eyes but said nothing.  
  
"Ok what's behind door no1" Portman said opening the door with force which made him nearly fall back into the hallway. The girls just stared at each other trying to not to laugh.  
  
"I'm okay" he said trying to straighten himself up walk in.  
  
"Yeah right" Julie whispered to Connie and they both giggled  
  
When they both got inside they saw that it was a library. They wondered around the very dusty room.  
  
"Wow this is so cool!" Connie exclaimed looking at the all the books standing on the shelves.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Portman screamed like a girl.  
  
"Portman what is it?" Julie asked smiling broadly.  
  
"Look there's this huge spider here and it's all hairy" he said backing away from the web.  
  
Julie and Connie laughed there heads off. After they were finished they went over to where Portman was standing and laughed even louder.  
  
"First of all Portman that spider is tiny and secondly you've lost the challenge" Julie said wiping a tear away from her eye.  
  
"Don't worry Kenny I'll give that danger a one and a two and a one and a two" Connie said laughing mocking Portman. Portman just glared at them. The lights suddenly went out. The girls stopped laughing and looked around their faces white with fright. They felt a small gust of wind come past them, when it went past Portman it stopped. Portman just felt himself being lifted up into the air and he was frozen with fright. His body didn't want to move as much as he tried the more frozen his body got.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Portman and I don't think it's something small this time" Julie said her face filled with worry.  
  
"I know I can't hear him yelling anymore" Connie said just as worried as Julie was.  
  
The lights went back on and the girls found that Portman had disappeared. Then they heard a muffled yell coming from outside. The girls went to have a look and found Portman hanging from what used to be a part of a balcony! They looked from Portman down to the ground and realized they were four stories above the ground. The girls hesitated not knowing what to do.  
  
"Heeeeeeeelp!" Portman yelled as he dangled from the pole he was holding onto.  
  
"Hold on Portman, don't let go!" Julie said her mind racing.  
  
"Easy for you to say" Portman muttered to himself.  
  
"Portman we've got an idea" Connie announced. "The piece of balcony is quite close to you and you're tall. So try and get your legs onto the piece of balcony" she called to him.  
  
Portman tried and nearly fell to his death, but managed to hang an- and to put his legs onto the onto the balcony.  
  
"Now what?" Portman asked desperately trying to hold on.  
  
"Ok there's a pole above your head see it?" Julie asked and Portman nodded. "Grab onto that." Julie instructed.  
  
With a bit of difficulty he managed the task.  
  
"Ok now try and flip yourself over so that you're facing the ground" Connie instructed  
  
"WHAT!?" Portman said in shock.  
  
"Just trust me, you're close enough" Connie said. Portman did as he was told.  
  
"Now what?" he asked franticly. "I'm slipping"  
  
"Ok now grab onto the bar above you" Julie said  
  
"Got it" he said and felt himself standing in an almost straight position.  
  
"Now let go" Julie instructed and Portman stood on the balcony  
  
"Thank you Lord" he said falling to his knees.  
  
He climbed into the window that was next to the balcony and raced out the room door he was in and back down to the girls.  
  
"Thank you so much" he said to the girls. He was so happy he gave each of them a hug.  
  
Then the lights went out again and they froze.  
  
"Get out of this house" A voice said.  
  
"W-w-what" Connie stuttered  
  
"Stay away from this house- if you still want your lives" the voice said in a determined, but freaky tone.  
  
"Um Guys I think it's time to go" Julie pointed out and the others agreed and they ran out the door, down the hallway, down the stairs and back into the hallway they started in.  
  
Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now we're really close to the end of the story. This was the last group, in the next chapter you're going to find out what's going on and the chapter after that will explain everything. So PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. What's Really Going On?

Hey Guys I'm back again and want to thank you all for the reviews!!! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for to see what's happening! So I won't suspense you anymore here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What's really going on?  
  
The Ducks were all still freaked out about what happened and couldn't stop talking about it. They were all shocked to hear of Portman's close call and they were horrified to lean of what the others went through with the ghost's and the freaky sounds.  
  
"You know what the worst out of all of this was?" Goldberg asked the rest of his team  
  
"Portman nearly falling down four stories" Kenny said  
  
"No, the worst thing was that I didn't get any food" Goldberg sobbed  
  
The Ducks all shook their heads and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Goldberg I don't know how you can be thinking of food at a time" Julie said not finishing her sentence.  
  
"Did you hear that" she asked. The Ducks all nodded. They heard it again.  
  
"Uh guys this is getting freaky" Kenny said shivering slightly.  
  
There was a low groan coming from near by. It was getting closer and closer and closer. They stepped back. Behind them was another groaning sound- this one was heavier.  
  
"Stick together as one group" Charlie said as they began to get near to a wall.  
  
With each step they took the groans got louder and louder. Then suddenly the light's started to flicker on and off. The doors started shutting open and closed. They moved back, until they finally reached the wall, but when they touched the wall it gave way and they fell backwards into another room. To their surprise they found the woman holding her dagger and this time she was furious.  
  
"I want my little boy!" she screamed  
  
"We said we don't have him and we didn't kill him either" Luis said clearly scared  
  
"I know you're lying" the woman said raising the dagger  
  
"Maybe we can talk about this" Adam suggested  
  
"Did you let my little boy talk?" she asked. "Did you?" she asked again  
  
"We didn't kill him" Julie said almost pleading.  
  
That just seemed to make the woman angrier. She ran towards the Ducks with full force, her dagger raised. The Ducks ran for their lives, they finally reached the door. They ran outside- just to find themselves in the kitchen. The pots and pans were still floating about and the cutlery was still stuck in the door.  
  
"They're still angry at us" Averman said looking around  
  
"Averman shut up" Russ whispered seeing Kenny was getting scared  
  
They all stood still, but the cutlery detached itself from the door and came rushing at them. The Ducks moved into one corner of the room and found that their was stairs leading to somewhere. The ducks didn't want to go down, but it looked like their only choice. They rushed down and came to a dark room.  
  
"That was close" Fulton said with a sigh of relief  
  
"Yeah really close" Connie agreed  
  
They looked around in the black room; they suddenly saw a large flat object coming at them. It fell on to them and they realized they were in the laundry and the sheets had fallen on top of them. They struggled to get out. After that they got out they ran up the creaky stairs and went into another room. They hared the water running they made their way to the bathroom. The water was running hard and fast.  
  
"Oh my word" Connie exclaimed trying to turn the taps off. "It won't close she said frantically.  
  
"Yeah I know we tried that earlier too" Adam said. "But it didn't close either" he added  
  
The next moment they looked the water turned the colour red.  
  
"That water's red and thick" Averman swallowed. "Almost like blood" he added in a freaked out voice.  
  
They all tried to get out of the room, but the door wouldn't budge. The next moment they looked they saw the grim reaper standing in the bathtub! Now they desperately wanted to get out. They tugged and tugged at the door but it still wouldn't move. They looked back and the reaper was starting to move forward. Fulton and Portman decided to kick down the door, but just as they tried to the door became unlocked and they came crashing down onto the floor of the bedroom. The reaper laughed in an evil voice, and started moving closer. The Ducks ran to the door of the bedroom, but it was locked. It was too late to try to get it open. The Ducks decided to accept their horrible fate- at least they were together. The reaper lifted his scythe coming closer.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Portman, Julie and Connie screamed. Julie leapt into Charlie's arms, Connie into Guys and Portman into Fulton's. Charlie and Guy just held the girls tight. ((Here's your part brnnttebabe12))  
  
"Get off you're heavy" Fulton said throwing Portman to the ground. Portman stood up and called for his mommy. The Ducks looked at him and giggled then they realized their situation and worry found them again. Just as the reaper was about to strike someone said:  
  
"And cut"  
  
"Alright people quiet on the set" the voice said. "Please will someone switch on the light's" he ordered  
  
"Oh yes and Gina get me some coffee" He told one lady.  
  
The Ducks stood there not knowing what to do. Their mouths were just hanging onto the ground.  
  
"What is going on?" Adam finally asked  
  
"Oh we made a movie of you guys" he replied  
  
"WHAT??" the Ducks said in unison  
  
"A movie" he said again  
  
"MOVIE??" the Ducks said again  
  
"Yes, what don't you understand about that?" he asked getting annoyed  
  
"Nothing" Charlie said. "We want to know what's going on" he said firmly  
  
So guys that's the whole plot. The next chapter will tell you what went on with the sounds and stuff. You'll also find out about Orion and the bus driver. I need to know what you think so PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Thanks again for the awesome reviews!!*praises reviewers* 


	10. Explanations

Hey guys I'm back with the final chapter. I would just like to say another thank you to the following:  
  
C-chan96 Brnnttebabe12 Banksiesbabe99 Banksies-baby99 Cakeeatersgirly99 (ktbeanz)  
  
Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!! I really appreciate that you took the time to review my story and I know that I haven't gotten around to reviewing some of yours, but I have to study for our summative assessment week here in S.A and I'm totally busy. By the way a summative week is almost like a mini exam week, but don't worry I will review them for you!! Anyway here's the last and final chapter. ENJOY!!!  
  
Explanations  
  
"Ok what's going on I think we've been kept in the dark for too long" Julie said he voice firm.  
  
After Charlie asked the director they waited almost half an hour before the guy would actually listen to them- well to Julie.  
  
"Ok, ok I guess I can tell you" the director said with a tired sigh  
  
"You guys are quite famous for playing in the Junior Goodwill Games and we decided to make a movie of you guys" he explained  
  
"We would have been more than happy to help if you would have just ASKED us" Charlie said  
  
"But then you would have known about it and you wouldn't have acted as well as you did" he said trying to be reasonable.  
  
"Yeah but at least we wouldn't have been scared to death thinking that you really meant to kill us all" Kenny said in a harsh tone- the rest of the Ducks were quite surprised.  
  
"Ok now we want to know how you got to scare us like that" Adam said  
  
"Yeah" Fulton agreed. "And how you made those scary sounds"  
  
"Well the scary sounds were computerized and we put them onto tapes and hid speakers in the bushes and plants" the director explained  
  
"But how did you know where we'd be?" Portman asked  
  
"We chose a Forrest that had only a few places where you could go for shelter and at each of those dear little places, we put dear little speakers and cameras" he explained  
  
"What about the creepy rustle of leaves we went by and ran away from?" Connie asked  
  
"That was just a camera man who was probably trying to get some footage" he said  
  
"And to think I ran all that way for nothing" Goldberg said very annoyed  
  
"What about the draws and cupboards opening and shutting?" Portman asked  
  
"That was done by a little mechanical device that has a series of leavers on it that somehow pulls it back like a magnet and pushes it out again" he explained  
  
"The cutlery and the pots and pans" Russ asked  
  
"That was all magnetic and we put the magnet on you when you were sleeping in the cave" he replied  
  
"What about the ghost's?" Dwayne asked  
  
"That was all holographic; we had the machines placed all over the house" he answered  
  
"No wonder I couldn't rope the lady" Dwayne said to himself  
  
"What about the running water?" Connie asked getting angry  
  
"We fixed the taps so that you couldn't turn them off, only we could" he said  
  
"And the red water" Julie asked  
  
"That was obviously red coloring" the director said  
  
"And what about ME" Portman asked looking very upset  
  
"Oh we just simply picked you up and hung you off a pole" he explained  
  
"He could've been killed and how did you pick him up? Adam asked  
  
"We had a group with an air mat at the bottom in case he did fall and we picked him up with much difficulty" the director said  
  
The Ducks chuckled and Portman gave them a dirty look.  
  
"What about the Grim Reaper" Kenny asked  
  
"We had a wall that he could walk through and he got into the bath when you guys tried to get the door open the first time- anymore questions?" he asked  
  
"Just one" Adam said. What happened to the bus driver and our coach" he asked  
  
"Your Coach and our STUNT MAN are having a cup of tea" he said with a laugh. The Ducks glowered with anger. They couldn't believe that they were set up. Then they hared a menacing, spooky laugh.  
  
"Was that one of your tricks again?" Charlie asked  
  
"No" the director said with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Ok everyone pack away and let's get on the bus as soon as possible" he ordered the scared crew. They packed up their things and put them in the bus.  
  
IN THE BUS  
  
The Ducks were glad to see the house fade away as they drove by all the places that they camped out and hiked through. They were all smiling for the first time in two days.  
  
"You know I thought it was funny that an 18th century place would have lights" Julie said with a laugh and all the Ducks chuckled.  
  
"Yeah and the bathtubs and sinks- that was pretty weird to" Guy added  
  
The Ducks all talked about it the whole way back to Eden Hall. At least it was better than listening to Orion's classical music and obeying all his rules. It was also definitely better than hearing that awful false voice of his too. When they got to Eden Hall they all picked their stuff up and walked to the doors of the school.  
  
"Boy it's good to be back at school- wait I can't believe I said that, but it is" Averman said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm with you" Adam said and the team nodded.  
  
"The next time we watch a movie together, we should choose a nice good old fashioned comedy" Portman said  
  
"I don't know about old fashioned but definitely a comedy" Julie said  
  
"Yeah no more of this horror stuff" Connie said and the team were very happy to agree.  
  
"Now" Goldberg said with a smile on his face. "Let's get some grub"  
  
"GOLDBERG" the team said with a laugh as they watched him run into the cafeteria.  
  
Well as much as I enjoyed writing these chapters everything has to unfortunately come to an end. *writer cry's* I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you liked the outcome of the story, but don't think I'm gone yet because I've got another story up my sleeve. It's called Time Travel Trauma. I think the title sort of gives you an idea of what's happening. If it didn't then it's about the Ducks that are going for a holiday in S.A (sorry I just had to write something about my country- my friends here suggested it so I decided to do it. I hope that's okay) because they had an undefeated hockey season, but when they go to an exhibit they accidentally go through a time door and find themselves going to all sorts of century's. Anyway I hope you will read it*writer begs reviewers*.  
  
P.S thanks again for all your help and the awesome reviews. I will probably only put my next story up next Tuesday because I'm going on holiday with a friend. So for now I'll say a goodbye to you until next Tuesday. Well... Goodbye!!! 


End file.
